Irresistible
by Cami Jones
Summary: A veces a Arthur le sorprende cuando Alfred es romántico. Pero le encanta. Y quizá en esa instancia le deje cambiar los papeles. (UsUk, one shot)


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia, sus personajes o la canción mencionada no es de mi autoría, solo la idea es "original", dentro de lo posible.

 **Advertencias:** Lime, UsUk (en ese orden), azúcar, un Alfred amante de las bandas adolescentes británicas, One Direction(?, muchos corazones. Nombres humanos utilizados, mucho más que sus nombres de nación.

 **Dedicatoria:** Ay, sé que le dijeron que no se podía becoz ya estaba fuera de plazo, pero ¡no podía dejarla así! Menos si lo que pedía era algo de mi otepé |3

Soooo, esto es un regalo para Fraanchi, como regalo ultra-secreto(?) de Navidad. Merry Christmas!

Y llega tarde, becoz quería que saliera decente :c

* * *

—Alfred...

—¡Espera, Arthur! Ya casi, en serio. Dame dos minutos, ¡ni se te ocurra entrar a la habitación!

Las cejas del inglés se fruncen al oírle decir aquello. Llevaba tres malditas horas sin poder entrar a su propia habitación. Sí, él le propuso a Alfred que su tercera Navidad juntos (y su tercer aniversario, había que decir) fuese en Hampshire en vez de Nueva Jersey, como había sido años anteriores.

Desde dentro de su pieza se escuchaba la música, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño y entrar.

—¡Alfred F. Jones, ¿qué diablos?!

La cara de sorpresa de Arthur nunca nadie podría verla otra vez. Quizá porque nunca volvería a ver a Alfred de esa forma, con aquellos pantalones azules que caían desde su cadera, el cabello rubio revuelto y el abdomen descubierto.

Su jodido abdomen.

Antes apoyaba las declaraciones respecto al peso de Alfred, pero él mismo fue viendo los cambios que el menor se esforzaba en desarrollar, así fue como se dio cuenta de que su ex-colonia era todo menos gordo.

El denominado "six pack" estaba ligeramente marcado, lo que le otorgaba un aspecto mucho más sexy si a ello se le sumaban las gotas de sudor que recorrían la anatomía norteamericana. La coreografía de una canción de esa banda británica sonaba y la respiración agitada del más alto le provocaba algo muy fuerte al ex-vándalo.

—Arthur... Te dije que esperaras, era una sorpresa —la mirada agacha, el labio apresado entre sus dientes y aquel gesto tan adorable hicieron que Arthur quisiera abrazarlo y besarlo mil veces.

—Es que escuché la música... Pensé que veías televisión...

—No, no importa, te daré la sorpresa ahora.

La cabeza de Arthur empezó a pensar en miles de cosas, pasando por América bailando para él, mientras se quitaba las prendas restantes y después hacían el amor, hasta un Estados Unidos incitado por la música y tomando la iniciativa, para después hacer el amor con el inglés, a la luz de las luces del árbol y en cada rincón de la casa.

Porque para Arthur no había nada mejor que hacerle el amor a Alfred, sus gemidos eran una de las melodías más armoniosas que había escuchado nunca. La sola forma en que sus piernas se aferraban a sus caderas mientras le pedía que diera justo en ese punto, que no se detuviera. Mientras le decía a gritos que lo amaba, que era lo más importante.

Y para Alfred, no había sensación comparable a ser amado por Arthur. Sí, podía ser muy poco transparente con lo que sentía, pero él podía ver a través de sus ojos, poder saber lo que pensaba.

Sabía que esos "déjame solo" eran, en realidad, "no te atrevas a irte" y él se quedaba, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos y susurrándole todas las cosas que le gustan de su británica persona.

Arthur solo tenía ojos para el americano en ese momento, la forma en que sus músculos se flexionaban mientras buscaba afanosamente la canción. La sonrisa inocente, los ojos brillando, buscando aquella canción.

—¿Te gusta One Direction?

Le pregunta le toma por absoluta sorpresa, ¿a qué se debía?

—Ehm... Sí, un poco. Son británicos después de todo, me gusta lo que es propio de mi tierra.

—Excelente.

Y otra vez no entiende. Por lo menos hasta que la música empieza a sonar y el menor le dedica la sonrisa más dulce, enamorada y sincera que posee. Dios, Arthur se siente morir y renacer con solo verle. América se acerca, una melodía lenta, acompasada y romántica suena, las manos del americano van a parar a los hombros del inglés, las de Inglaterra a la cadera del más alto.

A Alfred le gusta cómo se ve el rostro de Arthur. Incertidumbre, sorpresa, cariño, amor, deseo. La melodía los acompaña, se mueven lento, los finos y largos dedos del inglés acarician la piel a su disposición.

—Don't try to make me stay —el rostro de Arthur lucía asustado por un segundo. ¿Alfred iba a dejarlo?— or ask if I'm ok, I don't have the answer —el menor niega con la cabeza, cantando aquella melodía solo para su enamorado—. Don't make me stay the night or ask if I'm alright, I don't have the answer.

Se separa unos segundos, para observar a Arthur mientras la canción sonaba de fondo.

 _Heartache doesn't last forever. I'll say I'm fine. Midnight, ain't no time for laughing when you say goodbye._

Alfred cierra sus ojos, junta sus frentes, acaricia la nariz del inglés con la suya, busca una de sus manos y entrelaza sus dedos. Arthur también cierra los ojos, puede sentir el cálido aliento del menor rozar su boca cuando habla, él también conoce la canción, aunque no es su estilo.

—It makes your lips so kissable and your kiss unmissable —una leve sonrisa en los labios de Alfred, no es el mejor cantante del mundo ni si quiera entre ellos dos, pero para Arthur, su voz suena dulce, romántica y es la mejor declaración existente—. Your fingertips, so touchable and your eyes... Irresistible.

Ambos angloparlantes abren los ojos, Arthur ama el azul cielo en los de Alfred, América se pierde en la bruma esmeralda que son los ojos de Inglaterra. Ambos cuerpos están pegados, al inglés le causa gracia ver que el menor se esforzaba en bailar, en no perder el ritmo y ser lo más correcto posible.

 _I've tried to ask myself, 'should I see someone else?' I wish I knew the answer... But I know if I go now, if I leave then I'm on my own tonight... I'll never know the answer._

 _MIdnight doesn't last forever, dark turns to light, heartache flips my world around, I'm falling down, down, down, that's why_

—I found your lips so kissable and your kiss unmissable —una risa infantil, proveniente del estadounidense hace sonreír a Arthur, sus labios se encuentran, se acarician.

 _Irresistible..._

Arthur siente las manos de Alfred en su cadera, no duda en levantar los brazos para que sea más sencillo quitarle la camiseta. se separan, se observan, el americano muerde el labio inglés, un jadeo escapa de los labios de uno de ellos, retroceden hasta la cama, Alfred sobre Arthur.

 _Irresistible..._

Sus bocas, ansiosas, exploran todo una de otra, se tantean, se conocen. Alfred sabe dónde tocar, siempre sabe. Arthur decide dejarle llevar el control, se deja amar.

 _It's in your lips. And in your kiss. Is in your touch and your fingertips. And it's in all this things and other things that make you who you are._

Los labios de Alfred están ahí abajo, proporcionándole placer a su amado, sus manos aprietan aquellos rosados botones de carne, Arthur gime el nombre de Alfred, se siente en el borde. ¿Cómo es que su novio conseguía despertar esas sensaciones tan rápido dentro de él?

—And your eyes... Irresistible —jadea el norteamericano, sube sus labios por el cuerpo de Arthur, lo siente caliente, está ardiendo.

Y se siente único al verle de ese modo. La canción aún no termina, sus labios vuelven a reunirse, se acarician, manos por todos lados, ambo casi en su límite.

 _And your eyes, your eyes, your eyes, your eyes, your eyes, your eyes..._

Ambos se miran, entrelazan sus dedos, Arthur quiere que entre ya, adora ver esa adoración en los ojos del menor.

—Irresistible —murmura el británico, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando.

Alfred... Alfred solo lo besa otra vez.

Viene, va, jadeos, suspiros, "te amo", "yo más", "idiota", "el tuyo", crujidos de la cama, caderas contra cadera, labios contra labios.

La temperatura empezaba a subir, no sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban en ello.

Pero no se querían separar.


End file.
